Badfik, una historia de Gary Stu
by Literario
Summary: Una critica a los badfics , historias con personajes principales tan poderosos que no nnecesitan del Deus Ex Machina. Samuel, personaje principal de "Equestria Universalis", es personaje principal aqui , y no le va mal. Con su poderoso formato de dialogo "SCRIPT" y sus poderes de Gary Stu, está acostumbrado a una vida acomodada.¿Que hará cuando pierda sus poderes?
1. G

**Este fic es mi descarga. Aca no voy a corregir nada, los capitulos van a ser basura y el LEMON (Si , lemon) va a ser lo menos realista posible. Voy a volver a samuel un Gary Stu , de los buenos. Y, lo peor , es que probablemente mas personas vean esta historia y pasen de largo la historia en la que me rompo la bocha. Para nivelar ese problema, voy a usar el formato de dialogo mas basura que existe... SCRIPT. Tiemblen , debiles mortales.  
Perdonen por el muy probable cancer cerebral que les va a agarrar por leer esto.**

 **M** **i nombre es L1t3r4r¡0 , y esto es Jackass... digo BADFIK**

* * *

Samuel se desperto en equestria. No sabia donde estaba, la cabeza le daba vueltyas , y le dolia todo el cuerpo.  
Se incorporo, viendo que se encontraba en el medio de Canterlot (No se como mierda reconocio la ciudad) . Todos los ponis lo miraban, algunos con asco y otros con curiosidad. Cuando los guradias se aproximaron a ver que ocurria , se dispusieron a atacarlo.  
Samuel, que de forma magica se curo del mareo y el dolor de su cuerpo, se enfrento a los guardias con habilidad y destreza absolutas: Vencio a 7 guardias altamente entrenados como si fueran niños.  
El practicaba Muai-Jitsu-Kwon-kick-kido desde que tenia 5 años, y a sus 17 ya era cinto super-negro (mas negro que el Brayan y el yoni elevados a la vino en carton (Los argentinos saben de que hablo))

Samuel: No me van a vencer tan facil , perras... ponis... lo mque sea... No importa , llevenme con su lider o los mato a todos.-

Guardia 1 (Temeroso por las habilidades del extraño ser): Lo.. Lo que usted diga , señor...-

Samuel fue guiado por el peloton de guardias hasta el palacio, con una multitud de ponis siguiendolo en la distancia . Cuando entro al palacio , mas especificamente a la sala del trono , Luna y Celestia lo miraron con una profunda confusion.

Cel: Que eres , criatura? Por que estan lastimados mis guardias?-

Sam: Mi nombre es samel , soy un humano. Tus guardias estan lastimados porque intentaron atacarme , y los forze a traerme aqui. La verdad , no se como llegue aqui. Estaba sentado en mi casa, y de pronto apareci aca.-

Lun: Humano? nunca habia oido de esa raza.

Sam: Es porque no soy de esta dimension. Algo debe haber pasado para que yo llegue aqui.

Luna: Oh... Bien , supongo que no nos presentamos: Yo soy la Princesa Luna , co-regente de Equestria.

Cel. Y yo soy la Princesa Celestia, co-regente de Equestria.

Hablaron un rato , hacerca del mundo de samuel y el de los ponis. Finalmente , decidieron que samuel se quedaria en el palacio hasta que encontraran la forma de regresarloo a su mundo.

Lun: Tengo una habitacion libre en mi ala del castillo , que siempre tengo acomodada para recibir visitas.

Sam: Genial. Vamos?

Lun: Claro. Tia, te encargarias unos minutos del papeleo?

Cel: Claro , vayan.

Mientras iban a la habitacion , se contaban anecdotas graciaosas. Cada vez se mantenian mas juntos , con mas confianza. Samuel incluse le paso un brazo por arriba del cuello. La tension se estaba formando. Samuel le parecia a Luna un gran hombre: Fuerte , Decidido , gracioso , inteligente... Pero se sentia intimidada, nunca habia besado a nadie antes. No queria hacerlo mal , que el se ofendiera o que se burlara  
Mientras , samuel pensaba en lo que se sentiria coger con un caballo (o bueno , poni).

Cuando llegaron a la habitacion (al lado de la habitacion de luna) , esa tension se rompio de golpe. El y luna quedaron frente a frente, viendose a los ojos.  
Ella cerro los ojos y se adelanto. Samuel hizo lo mismo. Se estuvieron besando unos 10 segundos en el pasillo.

Sam: Tu boca..

Luna se moria de verguenza . Le apestaba la boca?

sam: ...Sabe a moras... Es tu primer beso?

Lun: Si.. Como te diste cuenta? Estuve bien?

Sam: Me imaginaba. Estuviste bien, pero casi no abriste la boca. todavia tenes la imagen de un beso timido.

luna se recosto en samuel. se volvieron a besar , esta vez un poco mas de tiempo .

Sam: Y si entramos a tu habitacion? Es un poco mas discreto que el pasillo

Lun: Buena idea

Entraron a la habitacion de luna , besandose. se acostaron en la cama , y samuel empezo a acariciar a luna en la espalda. cada vez bajaba mas , para acostumbrar a luna al roce. ponto , luna bajaba su casco a la entrepierna de empezo un manoseo , bastante suave por el momento  
Pasaron 10 mins , y samuel empezo a avanzar. Empezo a agrrarle las nalgas ya manosear cerca de su vagina . Luna se exalto, pero luego se relajo. Cada vez se sentia mas placentero.  
Finalmente , samuel empezo a trazar su vagina con los dedos , jugando con el clitoriis, y haciendo que luna gimiera de placer. Dejo que samuel hiciera todo el trabajo , que probara con sus "dedos" . inalmente , samuel decidio que era hora de culminar. Se saco el pantalon, mostrando sus marcados musculos y enorme pene. Lentamente se introdujo en luna estilo "perrito". luna sentia dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, mientras sentia que samuel se introducia en ella

Sam.: Ya entro todo , ok? Como estas? Necesitas mas tiempo?

Lun: Duele... pero... se siente bien. muevete un poco , pero lento por favor

Samuel se mpezo a mover acia adelante y atras , penetrando a luna como buen gary stu. no habian pasado 600 palabras del fic y ya se estaba cogindo a na de las princesas. Campeon!

Mientras la penetraba , mojo uno de sus dedos con saliva y lo introdujo en su ano, causando que luna se estremeciera y se strechara aun mas. siguio , hasta que la princesa se acostumbro al movimiento. entonces , samuel empezo con algo mas: nalgadas ligeras en los francos de luna, entrelazadas con caricias .  
Luna cabo luego de 15 minutos , samuel un poco despues.

lun: Eso... Fue ... Increible...  
Sam: Si... preparada para el round dos?

Luna abrio los ojos como platos, mientras samuel la volvia a poner en posicion y empezaba a penetrarla lentamnte por el ano.  
Luna se tuvo que contener para no gritar y llamar la atencion. Samuel al darse cuenta , le dijo:

Sam: Por que no lanzas un hechizo de insonorizacion?asi podriamos hacer todo el ruido que querramos...

luna , obedientemente , lanzo el hechizo.

tuvieron sexo salvaje por unas cuantas horas , en las cuales samuel introdujo a luna al bdsm con latigos , mordazas , plugs anales , electricidad y demas.  
Todo iba bien , hasta que celestia entro al cuarto. Vio a luna con una cara de placer inexorable, y a samuel girando una perilla que conectaba a electrodos en sus partes sonrojo mucho , porque no conocia esa parte de su hermana.

Cel: Que diablos hacen?

Sam: tenemos una sesion de sado masoquismo. Te queres unir? a luna parece que le encanta...

Como se imaginaran, todo termino en un trio que duro 2 horas mas , donde samuel domino cual cristian grey.

Se durmieron en la habiacion de luna , apilados unos sobre otros.

* * *

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que Samuel sintio fue una bofetada que lo hizo agarrarse la mejilla del dolor: ¿Como era posible? Habia recibido golpes que matarían a otros. ¿Una cachetada le dolia tanto?

-Luna... ¿Que diablos te pasa?-  
-¿Como que "que me pasa"?¡¿Como que "que me pasa"?! ¡Desgraciado! Usaste magia para tener mi primera vez ... Me obligaste a acostarme con mi hermana...¡ Te voy a matar, hijo de mala yegua!- Decía mientras se lanzaba a Samuel.

Samuel solo sonrió: no muchas chicas se quejaban cuando tenían sexo con el. Penso en esquivar el ataque haciendose a un lado. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando Luna fue mas rapida que el y le enterro el cuerno en el higado. Bah , le habian enterrado espadas antes. No podía ser para...

Samuel se desmayo rapidamente por el dolor y la perdida de sangre. Cuando despertase , su vida cambiaria. Para mal.

* * *

 **Asi que... si. Esto esta hecho tan mal a propósito. Tomenlo como una critica a la mayoria de fics dando vueltas.  
Esto no se acaba todavía: Con su poderoso formato SCRIPT y la invencibilidad de ser un Gary Stu, Samuel tenia la vida hecha. Vaya sorpresita cuando se despierte.**

 **L1t3r4r¡0**


	2. A

**Han pasado 84 años... Bueno , en esta segunda entrega de Badfik, veremos a nuestro antiheroe afrontar una nueva vida: no mas sexo facil, no mas ser un "fucker". Disfruten conmigo la tortura que le hare pasar, porque de esto se trata el fic: darle a Samuel hasta que explote.**

 **Disfruten! (O quedense ciegos de horror)**

* * *

Se desperto en una cama de hospital. Le dolia mucho el... Bueno, el todo. Una benda le rodeaba el abdomen, sentia la cara muy hinchada, estaba lleno de laceraciones y tenia entablillados los dedos indice y medio de la mano izquierda. Quiso levantarse, pero el dolor y un par de esposas que lo restringian a la cama se lo impidieron. No sabia si le habian dado una paliza o si una sesion de sadomasoquismo habia salido mal.

¿Que habia ocurrido? ¿Como era posible que el, Samuel de Troya, heredero de Juan de Troya, se encontrase en esta situacion?

Entonces recordo: El caballito azul se habia enojado con el por haberle robado su virginidad. ¿Que habia pasado con sus poderes?

Empezo a escuchar pasos que se acercaban a la sala y se detuvieron frente a su puerta, y a dos personas hablar.

-¿Y que haremos con este cretino? Yo sugiero decapitarlo-

-No podemos, es ilegal. Ademas de que le diste una paliza y casi lo matas sin una razon legitima y legal-

-¡Utilizo magia para obligarnos a tener sexo con el! ¡NOS VIOLO!-

-Ya se hicieron todos los analisis posibles y se lo limpio con los elementos de la armonia. Si hubiera sido un ser con magia, lo hubieramos visto en los resultados, y si tuviera magia oscura se hubiera convertido en piedra. No creas que no estoy furica, pero la situacion requiere mucha precaución . No tenemos pruebas contra el, y el tiene su cuerpo machacado como prueba contra ti.-

-Por amor a la luna, hermana. No me interesa la ley. Estamos por encima de la ley. Somos monarcas, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Solo seguimos siendolo porque el pueblo puede votar y postularse a puestos parlamentarios y porque no abusamos del poder. ¿Como crees que van a reaccionar cuando se enteren de que sus dos repetables monarcas tuvieron sexo al mismo tiempo con un ser al que acabaron de conocer, y que luego de darle una paliza lo mataron? Nos derrocarian los sectores que buscan la democracia, seria nuestro fin.-

-"Pero la concha de su madre, forras. ¿Que mierda les pasa? Solo fue sexo en contra de su voluntad, no las violé."-

-Vamos a hablar con el , seguro llegaremos a un arreglo.-

-¡Pero por que no la chupan princeputas! Bastante bien la estaban pasando.¿Por que mejor no se arreglan con esta y me sacan os grilletes?- dijo señalando a su entrepierna. Accion sin mucho sentido, porque las princesas no estaban en la sala

-¡Ya estuvo! ¡Celestia, lo matas vos o lo cuelgo del pene en una plaza publica!-

Ambas entraron a la habitacion , Luna cargando magia en su cuerno y Celestia agarrandola para que no lo mate.

-No tenes los ovarios para matarme. Mejor dame una chupadita y toma tu leche de desayuno, ¿Dale?-

-AHORA SI BASTARDO-

-Luna, calmada. Si lo matas, se va todo a la mierda. Vamos a negociar. No podemos retenerlo, no podemos juzgarlo. Asi que tranquila.-

-Exacto, tranquila perra-

-¡Imbecil!-

Luna, hecha una bola de furia, se lanzo sobre Samuel. Lo golpeo en la cara repetidas veces con sus cascos, que tenian herraduras. Pasaron unis segundos, hasta que Celestia la separo de Samuel con su magia.

-¿Ya te divertiste?-

-No Celestia, yo no paro hasta matarlo. Mira, maldito hijo de puta, si sigues insultandome te juro que te voy a matar. No se como lograste lo que lograste, pero juro que no voy a descansar hasta verte humillado. ¡Y borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, pedazo de basura!-

-¡Luna! Ya fue suficiente. Vete. Antes de que hagas algo mas que nos pueda perjudicar-

-¡Bien! Pero -dijo mirando a Samuel- te juro que voy a estar vigilandote-

Una vez Luna se fue, Celestia le saco las esposas a Samuel. Le aplico un hechizo regenerativo, que curo su cara y parcialmente su herida en el costado.

-¿Por que no hiciste eso antes?-

-Porque tambien te quiero muerto, imbecil. Ahora explicame, ¿Como lograste tener sexo con Luna y conmigo? ¿Como llegaste aqui? ¿Quien eres? ¿Que poderes usaste sobre nosotras?-

Samuel penso (por primera vez). Le convenía llevarse bien con esa pony, porque ahora que era vulnerable, no se podía defender de los ataques que le hicieran.

\- Mi nombre es Samuel de Troya. Soy un humano, de el pais de Nargentina*. Ni la mas minima idea de como llegue aca. Y no se de que poderes me hablan. Alla en Nargentina soy un adolescente común. No tengo idea de como es que se decidieron a tener sexo conmigo. Siempre fue asi, todas las mujeres se me tiran encima. Pero aca... parece que perdi temporalmente eso, si es que lo llaman "poder"... aunque ahira que lo analizo por primera vez, mi vida siempre fue rara. Siempre me fue bien en la escuela sin estudiar, nunca habia perdido una pelea hasta ahora... siempre tuve todo facil. Que pasa ahora, ni idea. Pero no me gusta. ¿Si vuelvo a mi mundo, creen que todo vuelva a la normalidad?-

Celestia no podia creer la estupidez de este ser. ¿Nunca se dio cuenta de que tenia poderes?

-No me interesa que tus poderes vuelvan. Por el momento te voy a mandar a vivir a Ponyville, porque tenerte en el palacio seria firmar tu sentencia de muerte. Vamos a averiguar como devolverte a tu maldito mundo, y, por favor, quédate allí.-

Samuel solo asintió. Mejor estar vivo, despues veria como hacer para ser el campeon que era antes.

-Bien, ¿Cuando me voy?-

Celestia estaba saliendo del cuarto

-Esta noche- dijo antes de dar un portazo

-Bien Samuel, ahora que mierda vas a hacer?-

* * *

 **Y esto es Badfik, segunda parte. La verdad nunca pense seguir con este fic, pero me decidí por amor al absurdo. Pueden esperar mas basura rodicula en el proximo cap. Este fue bastante light ahor aque lo releo, pero no pienso reescribirlo**

 **Chiste malo del dia:**

 **\- Literario sube capitulos muy seguido, y sus fics son increibles-**

 **Literario**


End file.
